


Calma en la tempestad.

by NerdPirate



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Erik Has Feelings, First Meetings, Other, POV Erik, X-Men: First Class References
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdPirate/pseuds/NerdPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"La primera vez que Erik pudo sentir a Charles, fue en su mente."</p>
<p>Tomado directamente de la escena en donde Charles salva a Erik de morir ahogado en XMFC, narrado desde el sentir de Erik al conocer a Charles por primera vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calma en la tempestad.

**Author's Note:**

> Es el primer trabajo que publico, y nació más que nada de una idea que quise escribir de forma inmediata, así que el texto naturalmente no está revisado ni nada, lo siento mucho. :'D  
> Traté de ir por lo que Erik sintió en toda esa escena, no sé si lo logré, pero juzguen ustedes. -esto me da muchos nervios porque espero haberlo hecho bien D: -
> 
> Al principio quise ir por el lado más romántico, pero no me salió así y no quería forzar nada, so (?

La primera vez que Erik pudo sentir a Charles, fue en su mente.

 

Él estaba ahí, en el agua, sosteniendo el submarino en donde se encontraba Shaw a fuerza de la ira que sentía emanar de todos sus poros. Borboteaba el enojo tal como las burbujas de la hélice que no parecía detenerse, recordando los campos de concentración, recordando cuando fue separado de sus padres; golpeado y torturado por años para “sacar completamente su potencial”.

Siendo el “buen chico” de Shaw.

A merced de quien había asesinado a su madre.

 

Pero se ahogaba. Lo que hacía no era suficiente a pesar de que toda esa ira que lo mantenía cegado incluso a su propia supervivencia lo hacía también ver su objetivo más claro que nunca, debía asesinarlo ahora. Pero se ahogaba y estaba consciente de que faltaba muy poco para que el agua le entrase a los pulmones, pero no, no podía, _no podía_ dejarlo ir, no _ahora_...

_“No puedes, te ahogarás. Tienes que dejarlo.”_ Unos brazos, _alguien_ intentaba detenerlo, pero no se daría por vencido aunque tuviese que luchar contra alguien más. _“Sé lo que esto significa para ti pero morirás. Por favor, Erik. Calma tu mente.”_

 

De pronto se sintió en pánico, cuando cayó en cuenta de que esa voz en su mente no era suya. Una mezcla de pánico, miedo, porque aquella voz era como un bálsamo, un toque cálido dentro de su mente que calmaba su ira, que aplacaba la furia, _que me quita la fuerza, me aleja de mi objetivo_ …  
Veía cómo se alejaba el submarino en el agua y aunque luchaba por sostenerlo, sólo podía concentrarse en esa voz que era como una luz brillante en la oscuridad del mar y la noche. La voz que suplicaba, te entiendo, quiero salvarte, todo estará bien…

 

“ _Alles ist gut, Erik. Alles ist gut.”_ Una voz que le trajo a la mente el recuerdo de su madre y que lo hizo sentir débil. Aún dentro del agua, pudo sentir cómo sus ojos se desbordaban en lágrimas mientras se dejaba arrastrar a la superficie. _“Perdón, madre… Yo no pude…”_

 

“¡Suéltame, suéltame!” Su voz sonó agitada, ahogada por la falta de aire y él mismo pudo escucharse también quebrado por el recuerdo. _“Calma, respira.”  
_ No podía calmarse. Porque Shaw se había escapado nuevamente, porque ahora mismo su propia cabeza era una mezcla de emociones que no se sentía capaz de controlar.

Porque este extraño, alguien que apenas conocía, se había lanzado al agua para salvarlo. Este extraño que de alguna forma había entrado a su cabeza y había traído de vuelta la tristeza y el dolor, pero de forma melancólica. Porque se sentía de nuevo como ese niño que sentía miedo, pero quien estaba frente a él esta vez no quería hacerle daño y no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso.

 

“¿Quién eres?” _“Soy Charles Xavier.”_

Trató de odiarlo cuando lo miró a los ojos. Él había sido la razón por la cual Shaw había huido después de todo el trabajo que le había tomado encontrarlo, él se había interpuesto en su camino, él lo había hecho sentir débil.  
Pero en uno de los tantos reflejos de las luces en los botes que se acercaban, pudo ver bien su rostro y sus ojos claros y calmos, contrarios a toda tormenta que le estallaba en el pecho.

 

“¡Te oí en mi mente, cómo lo hiciste!” _“Tú tienes trucos, yo también. ¡Soy igual que tú! Solo calma tu mente”_

 

“Soy igual que tú.” Esas palabras resonaron en todo su ser y lo descolocaron completamente.

En toda su vida, nadie jamás lo había tratado como un igual. Siempre había estado a la merced de quienes experimentaban con su cuerpo y su mutación cuando era un niño, siendo nada más que un juguete para Shaw. Cuando creció para ser un adulto lleno de ira y venganza, lo único que obtenía era la palabra “monstruo”, el título que llevaba con orgullo y que reafirmaba su sentimiento de superioridad frente a los demás humanos que no le costaba trabajo matar si se interponían. Pero para este hombre, para Charles, él no era débil por no poder detener ese submarino, él no era un monstruo por querer matar al monstruo real. Para Charles, Erik era un igual. Y no pudo odiarlo.

 

“Creí que estaba solo.” _Creí que nunca nadie estaría de mi lado. Creí que nunca nadie entendería. Creí que estaba solo frente a mi pasado._

 

_“No, no estás solo. Erik, no estás solo.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado al grupo de fans del cherik y a la chica que lo pidió, que fue de donde salió esto.  
> Es el primer trabajo que publico y si pueden dejar un comentario con un feedback se los agradecería muchísimo <3
> 
> Gracias por leer :'>


End file.
